


Batfam prompts

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Series: DCU tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Batfamily (DCU), Cat Bruce Wayne, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, seductive Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: what the title says
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DCU tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Cat!family

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from my tumblr, [@daemonrose](https://roseofthenight.co.vu/tagged/Rose-Writes), feel free to send me some :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat!Bruce living out on the streets after the death of his human owners and adopting a bunch of kittens through the years!

Bruce was living on the streets since his owners, the Wayne's, died. One night they didn’t come home. He waited for them, but they had never returned and Bruce had run off and also never returned to Wayne manor. Bruce knew they were dead; everyone talked about how the Wayne’s were killed.

Once, a woman found him and took him with her. He hated her, she almost never fed him but he could run away and lived on the streets. It was hard at first. It was cold and he was hungry. But he learned to survive.

Through the years, Bruce defended his territory and helped other stray cats. Then he found a lone kitten whose mother died. He took him in and looked out for him. Dick was usually very cheerful and loved it to run and jump around. They had found a small, abandoned house where they found shelter to sleep and eat in. They were out mostly at night wandering the streets, looking for something to eat that they brought to other strays.

One day when he came back to his shelter alone, Dick was out on his own more often since he wasn’t a kid anymore, Bruce dropped the rat he had caught, when a young one jumped out of the shadows and stole it from him. Bruce chased him and they fought. Bruce won but ended up taking the lad in anyway. It took them a while to get used to each other but in the end his two boys got along well.

A few years later another two strays came into their little family. There was a lot of fighting over food and possessions or Bruce’s approval. Also, they fought a lot on the streets against other cats and strays, always having each other’s backs. Bruce loved and protected his kittens very much. Not all of them stayed, some only came around if they needed a safe place, not all of them survived the rough life on the streets, like on Crime Alley; however, Bruce wasn’t alone, so even though coming from a sheltered home, the life on the streets wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Sneaky, seductive Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneaky and seductive Tim with Bruce, Jason and Dick while the three of them CLEARLY want him but won't do anything because he's their son/brother, etc

It wasn’t that clear in Dick’s case at first because he was handsy and affectionate in general and hugging every one. Still, Tim quickly figured his eldest brothers intentions towards him were more than, well, brotherly. But Dick did nothing too obvious, anything more than wanting looks directed towards Tim, fleeting touches which gave it away. And the accidental flirting covert up as jokes. Of course he wouldn’t do anything, because Tim was his little brother.

And Dick wasn’t the only one. Jason was easier to figure out. He wasn’t really subtle about his intentions, not when they were alone. He talked dirty with him a lot. But he never made an actual move.

What surprised him was Bruce. Tim noticed the way Bruce tensed up around him, the clearly avoided looks, and the lingering touches. Sometimes he got overprotective and then right out possessive.

After a while, Tim got frustrated that none of them actually tried to have him when it was clear that they wanted him. As Bruce was repressed as default (and his father) it wasn’t unusual that he was hiding his desires. For Dick, it was his protective big brother mode that restrained him from putting his underage little brother in some inappropriate situation. Why Jason hadn’t already acted on his indications, Tim had a few theories on that, like maybe he did care what Bruce, Dick and Tim would think of him if he made a move like that.

So after knowing about it he couldn’t just ignore it. To his own surprise he started to tease them.

When Dick put a hand on Tim’s arm, Tim leaned a little into the touch and looked up at his eldest brother from underneath batting eyelashes. Dick blushed, swallowed and took his hand away. Bruce glared at him. Tim grinned to himself and shed his suit piece by piece while he walked to the showers fully aware of the two sets of eyes on him.

The next time Tim was on patrol with Jason they had rooftop pizza afterwards. Tim had made himself comfortable, cowl and gloves taken off. When they finished their pizza, Jason said, “How the hell do you fit a large sized pizza inside of that?” A hand gesture to Tim’s body. Tim grinned. “Oh you have no idea,” he snickered, licking the grease from his fingers seductively, “what fits inside of me.” Jason’s flustered look was priceless.

He was with Bruce in the Batcave, Bruce sitting and typing on the computer. Tim leaned against the desk very close to Bruce, their knees touching. It was completely unintentional. As Tim noticed that Bruce tensed, he smiled and pressed closer, his foot sliding slowly up Bruce’s calve. Bruce stopped what he was doing, looked up to Tim in confusion. Tim leaned a little towards him.

“You know,” he said. “I was wondering what you would do now if I wasn’t your son.”

Bruce exhaled sharply. “Nothing,” he said under his breath. Tim didn’t quite believe that, smirked and turned around to get back to working on the computer. Now it was his intention how he stood slightly bent, his ass perfectly on display to look at and he knew Bruce did look.


	3. Portable Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce carries Tim around because he can.

Their last mission could have gone smoother. Robin got beaten up so badly he had lost consciousness for a moment until Batman got to him. When he woke up Batman was carrying him to the Batmobile. Tim squirmed a little in Bruce arms, a light blush barely noticeable beneath his swollen eye.

“I think I can – walk,” he said even though his whole body was bruised and he his rips were cracked at least two of them anyway. Bruce said nothing and clutched Tim’s small body closer to his broad chest.

In the cave, his injuries got treated and he fell asleep on the cot in the medical area. The next time he woke up, Bruce was still there. Tim felt better and wanted to get up to help Bruce close the case on the gang war. “No. You should get some rest and heal in your room.” Tim opened his mouth to object, say that he’s fine but the tone Bruce spoke in and the look on his face told him there was no point in arguing so he nodded. Suddenly he was swept up from the floor and Bruce carried him upstairs. “B- you don’t have to!” he whined a little. It was a little embarrassing that Bruce could lift and carry him around so easily, like he weights nothing. Bruce didn’t even break a sweat when he climbed the stairs. “You’re injured.” And that was a valid reason so Tim took it and rested his throbbing head against Bruce’s shoulder.

That wasn’t the only time Tim found himself being carried around. One time, after patrol, Tim had been running on only a few hours of sleep at nights, Bruce just carried him from the car to the shower and then to his bed. Tim wanted to protest but was just too damn tired. There was a small smug smile on Bruce’s lips, which made Tim pout a little but he indulged him. And put his arms around Bruce’s neck.

In the morning, when Alfred had tried to wake him up, but Tim didn’t come to breakfast a while later, Bruce just pulled the blanket from him, picked him up and carried him into the kitchen where a mug of coffee waited for him. That’s when Tim really woke up and realized that Bruce had done it again and he blushed. He didn’t look at Bruce and drank his coffee, didn’t see Bruce smiling at him, pleased and admiring his adorable son he could carry around like this despite his age.


End file.
